The Outlaw
by SNIPESTER 800
Summary: The world is on the verge of apocalypse and the Phenom is at wits end with his family both in and outside of the WWE. But when he saves the life of a young woman in distress, it seems that there may be hope. For his discovery just might prevent any casualties to the world.. hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Dark Knight

Texas. The biggest state in the U.S.A. Host to some of the many radical events that would only be 2nd to the likes of New York. But tonight would bring that opinion to a halt, if only it was known to the public. It was a dark night in the city of Huston Texas, the air was crisp from its regular drought season, and the clouds had looked as if a paint brush was swayed across the sky.

11:00 PM

As the night began to grow longer, darkness finally showed its disgusting form. Out in an alley a grown man disguised with the night was occupying a woman with what the man considered was his prize, but no men goes to take a woman's possession without collateral. The woman was consumed with fear as she eyed the 9 milimeter in her distracted eye sight. " Is that all you have little lady? If not, you had better spill your tongue before I disemble it for you with no extra cost." The man could only glare at this pathetic excuse for what he considered " rich bitch ". He had no regrets nor shame of this act he was pulling. Afterall there would be no audience to boo him. The woman looked into the harsh un-readible eyes of the gunman, and could only tear up with the utmost humility. In her mind she hoped that the lord could find her a good home if she was to walk the road tonight. " Please... I have nothing left to give you. So p-p-please let me be." Clouded judgement made the man mock her plea. " You really think I'm an idiot don't you? A fuckin idiot? See here I don't play cops and robbers..." He sneered and exaulted a fluid of disrespect to her feminime face which couldv blended with her own flowing fountain. "I simply do my job." Extendinding his arm to the posistion of the lord's work, he cocked his weapon into assurance of his deed to be done. But simoutaneously, white streaks of lightning boomed across the sky with a flash that could blind the malevolent Medussa. And in that flash the woman vanished out into the road. " Aw hell no you little-" A flash once again induced itself into the man's eye sight, and rain began to pour from the dark heavens. The woman had disappeared from his view. As he scouted to see where she traversed her direction, the ground began to create a mist which then morphed to a clogged fog. "What in the? Hey it's not supposed to get foggy that quick!... Hell it's wasnt even supposed to rain!" But his cries of confusion were ingnored and the unatural phenomenon continued through the night. But soon that phenomenon showed a shadow of no doubts, no mercy, and no regrets. Then his state of confusion had come a sudden halt. He heard footsteps that echoed with the night. " Oh are you kiddin me? There was a witness?!" Drawing up his rage with his 9 milimeter he pulled the trigger, the sound of footsteps was silenced. "Yeah motherfucker! Thats what happens when you mess with a man who's packin heat!" He began to approach what he thought was his victim, but then the footsteps resumed it's echoing march. The man's eyes widened with disbelief. "Wha... What in the Hell!?" As the footsteps grew more evidently closer, so was the silouette of the man that resumed with the night unatural happenings. He was frozen with fear, but yet with awe and anticipation. The silouette began to take form in front of his eyes. It resembled a tall being, wearing a westen hat and long black hair that flowed down its forshadowed back and torso. The form came to a halt and just stood there with the pelting rain and fog embellishing the atmosphere. Before the man questioned the identity of the unknown being standing before him, a flash once again boomed but illumenated the being's eyes. Which resented a pure empty glaring white, as if from the undead. But the man took this road in the wrong direction. "Ha! Really? Your gonna try to freak me out with your eyes? Well news flash weirdo, I aint buying!" Once again the man drew his pistol and released a spiraling bullet to the unknown. Which then keeled over into seemingly death. "Oh my god you really were a deadman ha ha ha!" He made is way to his new victim. And what he saw pleased him. It was a man. A man that had a pale tan to his skin with long flowing black hair. His eyes were unmistakingly accompaning black eyeliner. His body structure towered to seemingly height of 7 ft with a frame of good shape but showing a crippling covered his arms with hands that were constricted in MMA fighting gloves. He wore a trenchcoat that draped with a curtain of a black chrome with a black muscle shirt which was conjoined with straps and tights with weird symbols of caskets and a T with an X crossing through, while also sporting a pair of laced black boots. To the gunman and probably any other living being, he needed help. What pleased him the most was the damage that was done. A hole was incinerated through the chest with blood spilling from his flesh wound. As the man turned to walk away from his comitted sin, the body suddenly sat up with eyes flaring with anger. Picking himself up, turned to see the criminal walk away, unsespecting of his sudden "rebirth". Still glaring, he raised his arms aruptly into the air. And with flash of resounding lightning, a fountain of fire emitted in front of the horrified gunman who accidentaly threw his gun into the flames which exploded in the engulfing flames. Sweat poured down his now timid face as he turned around to see the deadman staring at him in a silent faze. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He stared down his scared prey and gave a clear and solid answer that could be heard from a million miles. "Your judgement of fate." With that he grasped the man's throat, clenching the oxygen from his airwaves. "Ack...no no no ..ugh, stop please! sh-sh-show m-m-mercy!" The deadman nodded his head rejectedly while gritting his teeth in anger and pleasure, lifting him off th ground as if he was to be hanged from an invisible rope. Then suddenly thrusting his arm down to the ground, crashing the gunman's anatomy with the crushed concrete. He cried out in pain as internal bleeding swept though the canal of the punished man's mouth. Eyes bloodshot with pain, he breathed no more. And as the deadman walked away he disappeared along with the un-natural weather, as if the events never happened. It's only evidence was the broken gunman centered into the broken concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 No rest for the wicked

1:00PM The next day

"Yeah Josie I heard it on the news." The damsel in distrtess was none other than Sara Gunter, a citizen of Huston that was a fan of supernatural occurnces. The night had ended with her running to the sanctuary of her home. And the next morning, the body was found, which intrigued the teen since she has never witnessed such a sight in the city. "No I didnt see anything weird... except for the freak storm that came up and only lasted 5 minutes, I mean it hardly rains here so that could just be coincidence." After 30 minutes of conversation with her best friend Josie Summers, a fan of the supernatural as well, she finally hanged up and went to go check out the alley. When she arrived, she took out an inventory of forensic materials for examination. The one thing that intrigued her was the apparent trace of ash around the entrance to the alley where the body-centered pavement remained untouched. And if that wasnt satisfactory there were shoe prints as well, and from perspective boots size 12. Her intrest turned into suspense. " But thats not possible. For a regular human to cause this just dosn't add up. And as far as the fire goes theres not a hint of gasoline anywere!... Is this.. even human?" Flabbergasted she left the "crime scene" and went down to the department of supernatural events. It was a simple ministry that was basically a libary for myths and legends, some which were true. As she walked through the door she was greeted by the book keeper Sam Harrison. "Miss Gunter what a pleasant surprise. So what would it be this time? Ghosts? Dragons? Demons?" She was amused by his politeness and curiousness as always. "Thanks but Im actually looking for something along the lines of a human with... supernatural abilities." Sam's expression sent the signal that this was a peculiar intrest. For he had never heard of such a thing. "Um... well there are a few selections to think about. There are psycics, genies, sorcerors, and a newest selection that was picked up about 1998, an Immortal." Out of all the the theorys the best one she could think even similar to was an Immortal. That hypothesis is that wizards and magic has already been proven false through scientific research, psycics dont possess physical strength, and a genie is a myth of Arabia. So Immortals would have to be the only one to rationally choose, mainly because they were never really agknowledged by scientists or idealists. "So what does an Immortal look like?" "Well they appear in a form as normal as any other human being. The only difference is thier existence is unknown and is believed to follow a purpose of thier own life compacted with a powerful action. As far as thier appearance, it varies." "How so?" "If an Immortal has a purpose of death, he will appear as the symbol of vengance and beyond that of life. If an Immortal is born with purpose of fear, they appear as the server of evil and un-quenchable thirst for power." "Does it say of thier origin?" "Hmmm... indeed it does but.." "But what?" Sam's eyes quivered at the printed words that read of a terrible fact. "But... they are from the realm of hell itself." She was speechless, the fact that a man could be working for the devil was enough to frighten any mear mortal, especially if he was among the existence of the world.

7:00 PM

As the sun began to set on the horizon, a man was walking across the beach and could only look at the sunset with wonder. He said no words as his trench coat blew with the breeze. All he could think of was the one who calls for him. " _It seems the eclipse will be nigh, and this mear woman could be the key to undoing the bertrem that is about to befall this place. But.. of all the mortals I have witnessed in life this one actually is trying to find me_." His thoughts were quickly interuppted by the burst of flames from the ground, in which a man who wore an eerie mask materialized from. "Brother, why do you stand here waiting for this girl to arrive? Of all people you know that they will not come to you." The man even still had his back turned to his brother, but then finally replied, "And you should know not to go in the path you don't belong. I will deal with this on my terms, and my terms only." His brother simply let out a demonic laugh in amusement of his brothers un-dying patience. "You know I never thought you were capable of good humor brother, but then again you always surprise even the mightiest of the demon back home." He scowled at his twisted minded sibling. "And that is why you will never earn your place with Lucifer or even with me! You take action before that miniscule mind of yours. You think that evil deeds sets the realms in balance, even though many others see the light." The masked sibling cocked his head in a sick twist in his own demeanor that his brother was a fool in this statement. "And you have seen the light? You actually let these people give you direction and you never gain anything from it! You don't need them. They are all weaklings compared to you and me." "Do you forget that we were once one of them? What makes them any different from us? Power? Immortality? No little brother, it isn't." The younger decibling smirked in "tempoary" defeat and began walking away from his older sibing's view but before he left he decided to at least gain some details on his plan for the weak humans. " So Undertaker, what are you going to do? Wait for her to show? Or are you gonna give her an autograph ha ha ha." The fire absorbed the form of his little brother as he continued his evil laugh. And after the fire turned into a bog of smoke with remants of ashes, Undertaker resumed the thoughts in his head.

11:30 PM

Sara looked in horror to see her once normal city engulfed in flames, the heat and ferocity was tearing at her fragile soul. "How is this happening!?" Blood curdling cries echoed throughout the city as they became victims to the rising flames. There were buildings toppling over by the masses in the apocalyptic atmosphere along with vehicle exploding from the contact of the embers that torched thier engines. She was scared and could only weep in disbelief of how a normal life went to a hell on earth. "Is this the rapture? But why are there no angels in the sky?" It was then a thunderclap boomed through her ears as the situation cleared a bit to her senses. She turned to where the bolt came from to a building that was in ruins that simulated above the flames, and there stood 2 figures clashing in the center of it. One of them had a mohawk and wore a torn from the chest black vest, and the other with a bald head who wore no upper garments but was bleeding from the mouth with a disconfigured right eye. "What? Is that Kane? An... and Undertaker!?" As she stood in disbelief of two normal wrestlers duking it out on a burning building, Undertaker flashed under bolt of lightning that emulated from his hand sending Kane toppling over on his rear. And in a sudden flash of light that shined with the bolt, Sara became blinded from the strong light...

Sara gasped as she threw her head from the pillow with eyes profusely wide and sweating bullets. "Oh my... oh my god." She took everything in what she saw, which was her room in the calm night. "Oh... oh it was just a dream." Though the dream confused her mind she simply wanted to put it on hold until tomorrow. But all night she stayed sleepless in thought of it. "_Why did my dream have Undertaker and Kane in it? I'm not even a big fan of WWE._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let the show begin

3:00 PM

The great state of Texas was known for many things, and WWE shows were no exception. The tour busses were starting to unload the performers to thier selective hotels and in a good mood as always. Some people counted the wrestling buisness a long and exausting life from thier families. But truefully they enjoyed every second of it. A paticular wrestler, John Cena, was especially in a good mood. He has already heard rumors of a WWE legend to mae his appearance to the locker room. And since they were in Texas, that could mean 3 possibilities. It could be either Shawn Michaels a respected texan and a WWE hall of famer, Stone Cold Steve Austin, a good mentor to John and a WWE hall of famer as well as a respected texan, Or the one and only man to ever walk into an arena and cause a huge uproar from the crowd ( besides Austin) and a living legend The Undertaker known as the Phenom of the WWE. His thoughts were quickly interuppted by his phone giving him a text alert. Looking at the ID of the messager, it was his best friend Randy Orton, a performer as well. The text read " Bud keep an eye on the lights tonight cause I think I know who the guest of the locker room is." Cena was estatic. He knew exactly who was gonna make grace in the locker room. But he kept to himself that way the rest of the guys would get one heck of a surprise. And with that Cena left into his hotel room to prepare for the upcoming night.

7:00 PM

"Hello everybody and welcome to monday night RAW! We are live in the great state of Texas in the exact building that hosted WrestleMania 25. Im Michael Cole with Jerry the King Lawyer and WWE hall of famer, Jim Ross." "Thanks for the introduction Cole, and folks what he said is correct. Since we are in the very building that hosted such an event, we will have a WWE legend from that day make an appearance. And unfortunately we do not know who that man will be." " But JR that is exactly what makes RAW so unpredictable, and speaking of un predictable we will have one match tonight that will have you on the edge of your seat. So ladies and gentleman enjoy the show, cause I know we will!" While the music of the starting match insued, the rest of the locker room was in jitters as well. John stayed near by the locker room door so he could at least see the legend make his arrival. 2 hours passed and no sign of a legend, that is until a black pickup truck began to pull into the parking lot of the Arena. All the superstars inside immediantly ceased what they were doing and approached the vehicle. When it was the heart break kid Shawn Michaels making his grace back in a Arena. While all the rest of the Superstars were excited and giddy, Cena knew that something didn't seem right, well according to Orton's message anyways. "So what been skakin guys? I got here as quick as I could, but you know how traffic is around here." If it wasnt enough, Kofi Kingston, one of the performers, came up to shake his hand in gratitude of his arrival. Then Big Show started up a conversation with him, which probably went on for about 20 minutes. And while Cena was following the group he just then remembered he has a main event to do tonight. He quickly thanked Shawn for coming back and went for his locker room to prepare. But when he got there he found Orton standing next to his door. "Randy whats goin on? I thought you said Taker was gonna be here?" Orton cocked his head and gave Cena an expalnation the best he could. "Look I was also thinking so too. But apparently not since he never showed up. Which is wierd in this case." Cena gave a puzzled look to Orton. "What case would that be?" "His wife told me." Cena's expression went from surprised to worried in only a matter of seconds. "Wha... what the world is goin on then? Is he gettin in late or something? Cause he lives right in Austin Texas. And I know damn sure well that his wife wouldn't bluff." Orton began to give the same expression as Cena and said nothing else. They both knew that this was the Deadman they were talkin about, but tonight something seemed a little off to them.

9:50 PM

Elsewere, Sara was just starting to get out of the shower and put her nightie on for the rest she was very much looking forward to. She had a very long day from her normal day job. To her watching 4 kids for a total of a hundred bucks a day was just not pleasing her. She let her entire body go in one flop on her Queen sized bed. Holdng the covers close and caressing her gentle body against the sheets, she lowered her little head to the comfort of her pillow as her blonde hair followed in rythmic motion with her. She started to lightly close her eyes as they seemed to get heavier by the minute. But just before she could fall into slumber, She heard the front door open and harshly close. She sprung up and could only look around in fear. It had to be a burglar because the only person that knows her house is her best friend Josie and theres no way she would come over this late unlessed she asked her to. She heard footsteps climb upward the staircase. She wanted to see who the intruder was or better yet escape, but she was to frightened to move. She tried to ask who was there, but nothing could escape her quivering lips. But finally a shadow of a tall man resmated in the room. But before she could identify his face there was a sudden flas of light and everthing just went blank. When she finally could open her eyes she could tell it was still night but had no idea what time it was. She bagan to look around to see where she was. From seeing the tall strands of grass blowing in the cool night air breeze along with the pasture like trees, she deduced she was in a meadow. But in the moon light she saw a man looking into the sky as his trench coat swayed with the breeze. She stood up and began to approach him. "Um not trying to sound rude or anything, but why did you come into my house and swoop me away out here?" The man stood motionless, still staring at the sky. Then in an echoing voice he finally spoke. "Do you belive in fairy tales Sara?" Her eyes widened in wonder. "_How does this man know my name? Iv never met- wait that voice! But he can't be! _Um who exactly are you?" He then tilted his head down, revealing his long black hair and trademark hat in the moonlight. Slowly turning his head, he gave Sara the view of his face, one with emerald green eyes gleaming in a brillnance torward her confused mortal. Sara couldnt belive her eyes at the man who she had just witnessed. Although she wasnt a fan of WWE, she definately couldn't over look a legend like this man. "Your... Your The Undertaker. But why kidnap me? I mean you couldv just knocked or something." Taker smirked at her comment, which was something she has never seen Undertaker do. "I didnt kidnap you. I came to help you." It even shocked her more from hearing this. "_Of all people why me? _Help me?" "Yes. It seems you are more clueless of yourself than I thought. But despite your confusion, the only thing that matters is now" Sara then realised, or thought she realised what was going on. She gave Undertaker a crossed smile with a short giggle and replied, " HA HA HA HA HA! Are you kidding me? Is there a camera out here?" Taker gave her a blank stare. "No," "Oh come on. Your giving me one of those speeches you give on TV. I mean come on, everyone knows your gimmick "Deadman". " While Sara was completely amused that she was getting a speech from a wrestler, Undertaker still held a cold expression on his face. He knew what he needed to do now. He completely turned face to her with the same gaze on him. "It is time for you to realize that this is not a game. This may frighten you but it will be enough to covince you." Sara started laughing again in amusement of his statement. "Oh really? What are you gonna do? Make flames come up from the ground in a dense fog system you planted?" He shook his head no and began to raise his hand in grasping postition torward Sara and closed his eyes, readying his power. "This won't hurt. I promise." Sara still amused, stared at the motion Taker was making. "Ok I know your famous, but your really gonna have to spend your ti-" Her vocals were cut short as she suddenly collapsed into unconsiousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**INFO: The italized words are the characters thoughts and not vocal. And capitalized words express emotion (Mostly Anger) I just found it more expressive than normal grammar. :)**

Ch.4 Out of body experience

Time unknown

Sara's head pounded with pain as she layed on the grassy meadow. "Ugh... What happened? Did you punch me? Cause damn it sure feels like it." She began to open her straigned eyes and saw the one thing that would probably freak out anyone. "Wait whos that sleeping? ... She looks like ...GHASP!" There layed next to her was a body that was one that accustomed smooth legs and long brown hair that was strewn on the ground in a splatter. Her skin was a healthy white with pedicured nails and a size c chest to boot. Sara was stairing at her own body as if it was in a deep slumber. It was then she took a look at herself. She was her, but her entire body was entirely transparent, like a ghost. "What did you do to me?! Did you kill me?" She turned her head up into the eyes of the wrestler that was standing before her. "Not exactly. I simply took your soul out of your body. You wanted proof I gave you proof." She was still in shock at her current form and predicament. Too much so that she didn't even know what to say. "In your current form nobody can see you nor hear you except me." _"I can't be seen? I can't be heard from? How in the hell am I gonna live. My life is over..." _But in a surprise turn of events, Taker gave her smirk and a small chuckle. " You have much to learn Sara." Furious at his comment, she snapped on the deadman. "You laugh. YOU LAUGH AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!? I DON"T KNOW WHO OR WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU REALLY ARE THE UNDERTAKER, I"M SURE YOU WOULDN"T BE ABLE OR EVEN WANT TO DO THIS!" Taker still stood there unfazed by the fury of Sara. He then cleared his throat to go ahead and give her an expalnation. "My name is Mark Callaway. Always have and always will be. I was a mortal like you once. Always full of questions." Still infuriated, she replies " But what does your background have anything to do with me?" " Because you are the same. You are just like me." She gave a confused, but angry look at him. " How am I like you? I don't go around taking peoples souls while wrestling for a entertaiment product.." Taker centered his mind, trying to stay calm and collective of Sara's misunderstanding. "That is not what I speak of. What I speak of... is heritage." Sara stopped in her tracks. It was true she never met her parents and she was adopted for most of her life. But she was still un-convinced that this was true. "How exactly am I a part of your family? I mean if that was true I definately wouldv heard about it from my foster parents. They never hid anything from me. And from the income they were making, Im sure they wouldv contacted you for help." Taker turned his back to her and bowed his head slightly, allowing the moonlight to emulate like a shadow on the ballpoint of his hat. "I didnt hear of you until the day your Guardians let you go. It was then that I knew it was too late. I had to let you develop yourself through time. And now here you are." Sara was still a bit angry, but now she was intrigued. But if he really was telling the truth, she had to make sure of it. "Do you know thier name? My foster parents?" "Hmph.. Cassandra Gunter and the father was Jeff Gunter I belive." Saras eyes went wide and began to tremble. _"No. No way that this guy is telling the truth! But he knows thier names. And Iv never met him in all my life! But since it is true, what does that mean for me?" _"Now do you belive Sara?" She found it extremely hard to reply. It was just so much for her to take in. " I suppose I made my point. Therefore I will give you your body back. Now that I have your attention that is." He rolled is eyes back as they began to glow into a sharper light that enveloped both of them. And in a flash of brilliant light, the 2 disappeared from the meadow.

11:50 PM

Sara shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. She inspected herself to see if she was normal. _"Phew! Thank god that was a dream." _Relived, she layed back down on the bed. And she was hoping tomorrow would be just a normal day. When she was finally asleep a calm atmosphere swept over the house as Undertaker watched from the side of her bed doze off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Clearing up the questions

5:00 PM

Within a bustling walmart trailed Sara Gunter, still a bit uneasy from her "dream". "Geez wheres the pasta salad when you need it?" Luckily for her it was grocery night, somehing to keep her nerves attended to. As she explored the the shelves for her necessities for the week, she soon ran into a good friend of hers. "Oh crap! Sorry bout that Josie. Iv been in a twist as of late." giggling she replied, "No harm done girl. But as for twist you are correct about that." "Do I look it?" ".. Yep. You got bags under your eyes. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Seeing it was her bestfriend she wasn't ashamed to let her in on last night's occurance. "Well last night I had this... wierd dream." "Oh! Wierd like you turned into a boy? That would give me creeps to." A little frustrated at the interuption she hissed, "No. Not like that!... It was more like about a...uh.." "A what?" "_Ok this is gonna be embarrasing. _About a wrestler." Surprisingly, it didn't dumbfound her freind at all. In fact she actually started to laugh. "Wha? What is so funny?!" "Ha HA HA.. heh eh.. Sorry Sara. Its just I didn't know you had those before." Sara began cocking her eye. "Those what?" Taking a good look around so no one could hear her, she whispered, "Wetdreams. (giggle)" Sara's face was now in a complete crimson red. Not from just from anger but in embarrasment that her friend would guess such a thing. "Ugh.. just listen to me until I finish please!... Anyways the wrestler did something... crazy to me." Josie began to giggle some more which just flustered her even more. "And by crazy I mean supernatural dumbass." She then stopped immediantely with the laughing. "Oh... Sorry bout that." "Hmph! Well thanks for the apology anyway. But anycase what he did was wierd. It was like he took me out of my body." No one could deny now she was at a lost for words. Josie's eyes went from playful to shaking in intent of hearing more. "Wow! That is so cool... Hey I know exactly who you dreamed of. Its gotta be that Undertaker guy. He is a unique character afterall." "How so?" "Well he goes around taking the souls of the weak and the weaked while having his own morals." Sara didn't exactly know much about the WWE wrestlers, niether did she even watch the show. "_Sounds like the guy in my dream._ Soooo what does he look like?" "AWESOME!" Sara flinched just a bit from her friend's outburst. "Oh sorry (giggle). Well he has the most iconic presence of all the other wrestlers. He asically appears like one of those western heroes from way back. He has a ball-point black hat. A dark trench coat while wearing boots and MMA gloves." She didn't show it, but she came to realization to the fact that definately was him. Now confirmed about the dream, she decided to change the subject and continue her day without any worries. But elsewere there was even more confusion afoot.

6:00 PM

The WWE supestars were just begining to pack up from the hotel, when one John Cena was given a surprise greeting by the missing Mark Callaway. Opening the hotel door from a previous knock there he saw him in a biker jacket and jeans with a pair of sun-glasses covering his eyes. "Mark! Dang man where have you been? You left us out in the cold last night. At least from what I heard." He began to chuckle lightly as he replied, "I know John. But I had some urgent buisness to take care of." "Is Michelle still in the hospital?" "No. No shes fine now. It had something to do with a distant but close member of the family. Trust me. I would never let the fans down for something ridiculous bseides that." "I know I know. But is everything alright now? Cause of your disipearance we are getting a 2nd show next monday. Vince wanted this place to be your come-back before WrestleMania season to be here." John was right. Marks life had always been with the WWE and its fans and always will be. In conclusion he made up his mind. "Ill tell you what John. Tell Vince Ill be there next week no doubt. But after that I need to have a week off before another appearance on the show ok?" "You got it deadman. See you monday." And with a quick handshake and pat on the back, Mark continued his own personal agenda for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 EWW (Enter World Wrestling )

Next Week Monday 7:00 PM

The crowd erupted as the theme for RAW echoed across the arena as with all those focused on the TV screens at home. And while the stars in the back were prepping for the cascade of performances, Michael Cole and Jerry lawyer were getting the fans pumped as they would un-conceal tonight's events. "Hello everybody and welcome to the longests running television show in history, monday night RAW! You are looking live once again in the heart of Dallas Texas. Where everyone will be looking on for the return of the gatekeeper of the mythical streak, the Undertaker." "Thats right Cole. The deadman has been sending us the signals all week through decripted messages, and now we have confirmation that he is here in this very building!" "That is correct but now the real question is WHO will the phenom choose as his next WrestleMania victim? Only time will tell but we will all be awaiting the toll of the bell as RAW progresses on." But unfortunately the awful screech of Vickie Guerrero interuppted the epic opening of RAW with the daily "EXCUSE ME!" Though not many fans could care less about that. One in paticular Sara Gunter, who had been egged on by her best friend Josie to attend the show with her for the evening. She figured since she had front seats, why not take advantage of having a good time? But that wasn't the only reason she wanted to go. For she had heard that the deadman would be there as well. For some odd reason, he got to her in an unexpected way. Last week's dream seemed too weird to be true, but even so she still got chills over the man. Hopefully everything would clear up once she actually did see him in public. And luckily for her, the seat her BFF had bought was right in the corner where Taker would make his walk up the steel steps to the ring, at least from what she has been told. "So? How is the show for ya girl?" And so the magnetized trance ended. Which poor Sara was now forced into an embarrasing situation. "Huh? Wha?" Josie simply chuckled at her friends come to realization. "Dreaming about your man again huh? Not exactly the place for sleeping." "_Ugh! I swear Josie you can be such a jackass. _I wasn't sleeping! I was just focusing on this match. It actually looks pretty good." One could say she wasn't fooled. "Oh really? Since when are you a fan of Dolph and Vickie?" "Well I uh..-" "Look Sara Iv been a WWEfan for a LONG time. And I can tell you right now, nobody likes those two." Feeling defeated, she crouched down and replyed with a simple "fine you win".

8:00 PM

Elsewhere, Mark had been prepping in the locker room after just arriving 20 minutes earlier. His room was as casual as any other superstar had graced with. The white brick walls with the drawers and cabinets to hold the attires. And one seat which was basically a bench. But he could care less what his commodations were situated as. His only focus was to light up the road to WrestleMania, his greatest ballpark to contend in. Every year he would face an opponent that would make an attempt to strike down his streak. But even in the WWE there are things that are made to not be broken, at least in the Undertaker's eyes. He would literally die to keep the streak alive and going! And if he ever felt that it was time to pass on his legacy, he would do it to the individual that actually pushed him to the limit and beyond. But as he began to lace his boots for his walk down to the squared circle he loved dearly, a peminition pricked his senses. He didn't exactly know but there was something- no someone in the arena that had caught his unbridled attention. Closing his lined eyes, he focused on the flaring crowd. Then she caught his eye. "Heh so she actually made it." "What are you even talking about?" The sudden disruption adjetated Mark, but no to a point where he would strike out. Looking up he had found his dear wife inspecting on her powerful partner in life. "Im fine hon. What are you doing here?" For a sec she thought that he was a bit ticked at something. But the calm reassuring voice of the head Callaway put her to ease as she took a seat on the bench with him. Looking deep into his eyes she could see something was bothering him. Cause from what she has witnessed previously with the deadman before a big moment he was more on target than most could be. She reached her slender arm around his tightened neck as she blessed the Phenom with a gentle but passionate kiss to the lips for which responded with generosity. "Are you sure your okay?" He sat in deep thought for a moment. Contemplating on if she should tell her of a certain girl standing out in the crowd. "I have something to show you. But it will be when I go out there tonight." If any other fan would have even thought on what the deadman was thinking about at a time like this, they would either begin to cry or be emphatically excited but confused all at once. As for Michelle, she was thinking that he was about to... hang the coat. A tear had escaped her aqua blue eyes, but she hid it very well from her husband's view. She never wanted him to give up what he loved to do in his life. She took the side of his face and held it to hers in a transfixed sight. "Well.. It dosn't matter what it is, I will be with you 100 percent Mark." Even though he couldn't see the sadness emulating with her body motions, the phenom knew she might be a bit upset once she found out. But that wouldn't be from anger but out of worry. Then there was a sudden knock that pulled the 2 out of thier trance. "Hey Taker bud! Time to set this arena on fire." "Hmph.. Sure John." And so Michelle left the room so he could get into the right set of mind to show the world that the last outlaw was still alive. Pulling his trademark trenchcoat over his shoulders he went for the hat. Opening the top cabinet he found his hat was now missing. "What is this bullcrap?" As soon as he turned all he could feel was a strong grasp around his neck forcing him to slam his body with an emmense thud against the locker room cabinets. He reached his hand at the unknown perpatrator's arm and began to twist with great force. the man cried in agony as the phenom had his arm in a bind around his own grip. But in a sudden whip, the assilant threw his arm out of shape and landed a boot to the gut, forcing Taker's grip free. A brawl then ensumed as both of them started to throw left and rights. But before the next haymaker could be dealt, Taker caught his attack with a right, and with a left a strong grasp around the neck ready to punish with a chokeslam. Then a quick elbow raked across the face of the phenom thus once again giving the perpatrator the advantage. Just before Taker could regain composure to react, the assilant rammed his shoulder into the gut sending the body of Undertaker against the brick wall. He started to get up, but a kick to the side of the head prevented such action. The deadman thought that he wouldv been knocked out, but turns out it was only his mouth that got injured, apparent from the blood pouring from his bottom lip. He decided that the best way to end this, was to play the possum. He began to arch his back as if he was getting back up, when a sudden stomp sent his body flat on the carpeted floor. That was his cue as his body went limp and motionless, hoping to sucker in his victim. But what was to happen next was possibly the worst thing to happen to the deadman. "Heh. Nice try big brother." And if it couldn't get any worse he was literally on cue as he could hear the fans erupt with the ringing of the toll.

8:15 PM

The graveyard symphony travelled from the heart of the base to the heart of the arena around the ring as every person had unrelinquuished themselves from thier seats. Sara looked on to identify the deadman's appearance. But she couldn't see him through the dense fog that clouded the arena. "Are you sure this isn't some fake comeback or something?" "What? No! Taker is definately not one to dissapoint the fans. why do you think everyone is going bannanas over his entrance?" "_Well looks like she wins again." _"See? There he is!" Sara had left her seat to get a better view for if he was even there. And then she witnessed a dark figure walking out of the thick fog clouds in a slow methodical way while gales of fire shot from the ramp. His coat wavering back in forth with each step as he had a blank stare torward the ring. The arena filled with Taker chants in rythm with the dark music playing. Sara could only gaze at the walking Outlaw. He looked as if he was as cold as an iceberg but yet with a presence of comfort in the same. But she was immediantely interuppted by a... familiar voice. "**Sara Gunter!" **The girl lost all of composure and balance as she heard a deep and dark voice in her head. Looking around with sweat drops pouring she saw no one speak her name. Everyone else was completely occupied with the presence of the phenom. "**Sara. Come to the locker rooms quickly!"** There it was again! The voice in her head? How crazy would she sound about this if it needed explaining? **"There is no time. Get here now!" **_"Ok this is getting wierd.." _She started to get herself back together until the voice once again penatrated her thoughts. **"Listen here.. What happened to you a week ago was not a dream. I have no time to explain further.. Get here NOW!" **But if that really was.. Undertaker, how come he was there right in front of her and not say a word? And why would he need her to go to the locker rooms? Not wanting to waste another second for the voice to speak again, she sneaked out of her chair and crept to the side of the barricade. There she leapt over into the fog for cover just so she wouldn't get caught for an illegal act such as this. "_Ugh! Why of all people I have the wierd dreams and the voices in my head? After this I need to see a shrink!" _Quickly she passed into the back of the stage making it into the hallway that lead into the lockeroom area that was only a couple rooms left of the catering.

8:23 PM

The Brawl was still continuing as Taker was trying to overcome his evil brother. But so far the surprise attack had overcome him. At this point Kane had his brother by the hair and back of his tights using the front as a barricade through the bathroom door busting the frame to pieces and leaving the phenom a bloody mess. "Ha ha ha! Come on big brother. You can't be tired yet." With no response, at least vocal, Taker lashed out from the ruind restroom and dived right on top of him then proceeding with heavy left and rights. After dazing Kane a bit, the deadman put both hands across the frog-like neck of the big red machine choking almost all the availible air to his esophagous. But Kane rolls the phenom off of him and with one mighty shove, sends the deadman falling against the carpeted floor which was now starting wear out and tare from the constant punish being abused through being sweeped across it. Heck the locker room was now a dump with every cabinet and drawer tore down and literally smashed to shreds from bashing eachother with. The deadman immediantely gets up and deals combos of both big boot and huge right hands to Kane. Finally he decides to end this squabble. Grapping the neck he attempts for the chokeslam. But as soon as the grip is made, the demon rips it off with ease and now has the neck of the Undertaker! But before he captilizes, the clang steel racks against Kane's back to which he lets the deadman go. The phenom down to one knee and barely with breath looks at the source of the sound. There standing, is Sara Gunter with a bent steel chair in her hand in complete shock of her actions. **"Thank you" **She hears the voice again but this time she looks at Taker as he is a battered mess with a smile as bright as the light that emulates the squared circle. They both turn to see his brother dissapeared with destruction his only trace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Leave 'her' to me

11:00 PM after RAW

As the night had settled, so had monday night Raw. But for the deadman there was still some matters to attend to. Sara insisted that she tagged along, but he told her not to worry and go home with her friend and later on he would see her once more. And so in the crisp night Undertaker searched for his brother hoping to get answers of his sudden ambush, especially on a monday night Raw. From what he had been told he was just to make his appearance known to the WWE universe to set up the coming of the showcase of the immortals and it had nothing to do with Kane. Through the alley ways he traversed taking glances to the dark corners. Coming to the end he saw a shadow poking out of the brick wall crevices. Arms in defensive stance, the phenom kept a focus on the area for anything to show up. And out walked the devil's favorite demon with a grim expression. "What the hell was that about? I thought you have had enough of this quarell... We are not near the mortals now!" Charging at his younger sibling, Taker began his barrage of hits that started to stumble the monster which then followed a big boot that sent kane to cold concrete ground. He commenced to get back up, but Taker was there to captilize. He grasped his brothers neck and lifted him into the air with his legs frollicking vividly. He then thrusted Kane to the bricked wall with nothing holded back, thus sending his brother into a shattered wall that proceeded to crumble on top of him while Undertaker quickly jumped away from the collapsing portion of the building. The deadman walked with purpose to the fallen body known as his brother. Kane began to stand to one knee when he was once again lifted off the ground and was delivered a hard shot to the gut that made his esophagus relinquish a red vile that dripped from the canvas of his lips. Before he could suck in any oxygen, Taker once again grasped the neck and began to squeeze making indents as his fingers torqued. "Mabye now you will understand some respect! As if this wasn't enough torture!" Swishing his arm, Kane was sent flying to another wall that he bounced off of like hacky sack with thud that made a crack in the bricks. Tenderly he made his way back on his feet and with no interupption from his brother. But the look on Undertaker was a stern one as if he had been insulted to a degree that make the most troublesome delinquets shame upon themselves. Gritting his teeth the big red machine yelled in anger, "You do not understand brother! If it is his order I must follow... AS well as you need to do the same!" The phenom stood his ground unfazed as he stared down the weakened body before him. "Do you really think I care? There is no need for such an action like tonight. No matter what the circumstances are, I will not harm her." "Heh. Thats exactly whats wrong with you. You take pride and hang it around your neck like an amulet, when you are actually making a neuse. It simply does not matter what she is to you, she is not to live." That was the stone that broke the bird's neck. Undertaker began to methodically approach Kane with his anger at the boiling point. "Is that what you really think brother?" And in a flash the deadman was once again laying hits on the demon. Kane blocked as best as he could until his head was grabbed and smashed against the wall which like his body previously bounced off to which he grasped his cranuim in pain. Stumbling around blind he then felt a jolt push into his chest sending him flying to the otherside of the alleyway. Looking up he saw the angered face of the phenom with stream of smoke flowing off his hand. Kane then looked to his body to find burnt hole in his vest that was running with blood on the edges. "Don't make me finish this!" Contemplating that his darkside would end the fight very gruesomely, he gave in for the moment as gave the idea to him by holding his gloved hand against his wound all the while gasping for air. Looking up at his brother just filled his outlook torward the way things were in grimace. "Just ask yourself this brother... If shes not to die... You certainly will!" And with that a fountain of fire streamed around him all the while absorbing him in the flames leaving a burnt crevice in the area he stood. As for the Undertaker he didn't feel satisfied of his brother's retreat and expected an eventual encounter.

2:29 AM

Sara layed in her bed in fetal position resting peacefully. She needed this more than ever. Conciously she hoped that this whole wierd experience would clear up. **"I need your attention Sara." **Perking her head up aruptly she looked around the room to see any unexpected appearance, but with no one in sight she knew exactly who it was, especially at this time at night. "Ugh! Couldn't you have waited tomorrow to contact me? My mind dosn't exactly have an answering machine!" **"Sorry but this is important and needed to be said." **"Okay Im listning... intently." **"Tonight I called you to the locker room for a reason. For the only thing that could have any possibility of stopping another demon like Kane would be one of the dark family. And that is the exact reason why you will be meeting me again tomorrow night." **If she wasn't awake and functioning before, well now would be an understatemt. _"O-okay. I have no idea about a dark family. So surely he is not talking about me right?... right?"_


End file.
